Sunfish
|livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise }} Sunfish is a slender, light-colored she-cat. Revealed in the short Crookedstar's Promise manga History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Sunkit is born to Lakeshine and Cedarpelt, two RiverClan warriors, with her brother, Frogkit. Willowbreeze comments on their cuteness to Crookedjaw. :Sunkit is first mentioned by Willowbreeze, who tells Crookedstar about Lakeshine's kits, and how she visited and groomed one. When she becomes an apprentice, she is mentored by Voleclaw. :Later, she is seen with Crookedjaw talking about catching land prey as well as river prey, as Voleclaw suggests. She later earns the warrior name, Sunfish. When Hailstar brings a patrol to the barn, Sunfish darts out of her nest with her ears pricked wondering why they are hunting when the river is flowing fast. Hailstar tells her they are hunting mice, not fish. :When Crookedstar is overwhelmed by Willowbreeze's announcement, Sunfish is seen returning from a patrol of Timberfur, Stonefur and herself. They'd patrolled Sunningrocks border re-marking the scent line. :Later in her life, Sunfish takes a liking to Beetlenose. When Willowbreeze is kitting, Sunfish is seen, eyes glittering nervously, responding to Brambleberry about watching Willowbreeze have her kits. With Beetlenose, they have Vixenkit and Grasskit. Crookedstar feels happy when she has kits, because they provide company for his own kit, Silverkit. She is mentioned to be a great foster mother to her. :When Sunstar "claims" Sunningrocks as ThunderClan's, she is astonished to hear the news, along with the rest of the Clan. After the protests die down about not fighting for Sunningrocks, she is chosen by Crookedstar to go on a hunting party led by Cedarpelt, along with Loudbelly and her littermate Frogleap. :Sunfish appears for the last time in the manga part of the book. She cheerfully greets Crookedstar by saying that it's a fine day for a fishing lesson and he happily agrees with her. In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :Sunfish is briefly described as Leopardstar's former nursery denmate. She is the only cat that knew of Leopardstar's initial fear of water. To force her to get her paws wet, Sunfish would place prey on the far side of a stream, and say that Leopardstar could not eat until she waded through the water to fetch it. She is the only cat Leopardstar confided in her fear of water. Trivia *Sunfish is shown alive in the "manga" at the end of Crookedstar's Promise, meaning she was alive at least up until the events of Fire and Ice despite not being listed in the allegiances. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Beetlenose: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Kits: :Vixenkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Grasskit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Cedarpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Lakeshine: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Frogleap: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Fallowtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Splashkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Morningkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Minnowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Lark That Sings at Dawn:Revealed in Sign of the Moon, page 2 :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queen